deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dick Baker
Dick Baker is a character in Dead Rising 3. When joining a co-op game, the player will control Dick, and play alongside Nick Ramos. Unlike any other character in the past (with the exception of Frank in Case West), he also makes an appearance throughout the game's main story even when you are not playing co-op. Dead Rising 3 Dick is a truck driver who stops in Los Perdidos and gets trapped there, due to the current outbreak happening at the time. Dead Rising 3 co-op Character Revaled www.eurogamer.net He travels alongside Nick, Annie and Rhonda. Dead Rising 3 co-op Adds New Character and Non Linear Story Progression www.business.finanicalpost.com He is supposed to serve as a sort of "comic relief" as Nick's partner.Dead Rising 3's Co-Op Partner and First Psychopath Revealed www.lazygamer.net He is described as a "wise cracker" who sees Nick as his best way of escaping Los Perdidos.Dead Rising 3 Co-Op Super Combos www.theaveragegamer.com Trivia *According to a game's developer, Dick has a low tolerance for the gore in-game, and this is shown in the beginning of the game as when Peter's intestines are thrown at the window in front of him, he pukes all over the wall in front of him. *His appearance might be a reference to the SNK character Terry Bogard, who is a blond american man who has long blond hair, wears a jacket with it's sleeves torn off with a white shirt underneath, a pair of jeans, and a signature red and white hat. *Just like Frank, Chuck, and Nick, Dick has a "k" at the end of his name. *He is a smoker. He can be seen smoking cigarettes while waiting in the warehouse with Rhonda. *In the comic book for'' Dead Rising 3'', it is shown that either Dick is a very good mechanic just like Nick or he is a very lucky scavenger, as he has salvaged or built a flamethrower that was capable of burning a large chunk of a horde with it. *Joining another person's game nets the achievement "Be a Dick!", a pun on both Dick's name and a slang for "jerk". *He appears to have an attraction to Rhonda Kreske, commenting on her body as well as asking Nick if she'd let him look at all her tattoos, including the ones underneath her clothes. *He is the first person from the southern parts of U.S.A to be playable in the Dead Rising series. *Regardless of the co-op players clothing, Dick will always be in his default outfit in cutscenes. *He was married before the events of Dead Rising 3, which Dick will reveal during the mission Memory Lane if the co-op player is escorting Meryl. * His clothing looks similar to Tucker's from the 2004 film Dawn of the Dead. *In Dead Rising 4, Dick works at McKenzie auto repair, as you can find his outfit in the repair place. It is unknown as to if Dick survived the outbreak or not. Gallery Nick and Dick (DR3).png|Nick and Dick together. Dead-Rising-3-1 nick and dick.jpg Dead rising nick and dick with freedom bear dead rising 3.png DR3 017 Be a Dick!.png Dick with intestines.jpg|Dick looking very surprised. Rhonda, Dick, Nick and Diego.png|Rhonda, Nick, Dick and Diego. Dick Smoking.jpg|Smoking References Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Alive Category:Playable Characters